Come Home My Son
by RiddleCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter is in fact Harry Riddle, but he was kidnapped two weeks after his birth, but now in his 5th year the truth is about to come out! This is a Dark Harry fic, please let me know if you like it otherwise i will not carry on written. HP/GW & LV/OC
1. Chapter 1  1980

**Come Home My Son **

31st July 1980

"TOM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A woman with long blonde curly hair with shocking green eyes was in labour with her first ever child. Her screams filled the whole manner. And everyone was panicking.

"Michelle, princess your crushing my hand." His voice come out as a hiss, if Michelle wasn't in labour she would of coward if fear, like the rest of the room was doing. But then again Michelle is the only person who is not afraid of the dark lord.

"My lady, please, it's time to push." The young girl who was delivering the baby was shaking in fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, I SWEAR DOWN IF YOU DON'T GET THE BABY OUT OF ME, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" The Dark Lord could not help but laugh, she may be his wife, and could crucio everyone in this room, however she couldn't kill. It wasn't in her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH TOM RIDDLE, OR I WILL CRUCIO YOU UNTILL YOU LOSE YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Everyone in the room started at Lord Voldemort, they was all thinking the same thing is he going to kill her, but instead he dropped to his knees and held both of her hands.

What seemed like forever, a small cry was then heard.

"And you have a baby boy." The midwife then hurried out of the room, before they could kill her. But the Dark Lord and his wife could not move they just stared at their little boy.

"I want to call him Harry, Harry Tom Riddle."

"I don't think so, the names are to common." There was no way in hell his child will have that name.

"Fine, you can pick his middle name but he will be called Harry, understood!" Voldemort stared at his wife then at his baby, i guess the name Harry does fit.

"Fine then will call him Harry Riddle, he doesn't need a middle name."

"That's fine with me."

However both Michelle and Tom Riddle will never get to see their baby grow up, as only two weeks later, he was taken away from them, Then Michelle Riddle dissapered without a trace and Lord Voldemort mad with pain, choose to take it on the Potter's which he heard that they had a son called Harry, little did he know however that Harry Riddle was not killed but given to the Potters, and that he just tried to kill his own son.


	2. Chapter 2 I hate my life

**Chapter 2 – I hate my life **

Harry was laying down on his bed in Grimmald Place, for days now he felt something was of, he hated his life, and he hated Dumbledore. Why did it have to be him, why can't the old man just die and leave him alone! Why did Voldy have to come after him?

"Harry are you ok?" He felt Ginny laying down next to him.

"I'm fine." He knew she didn't believe him, Ginny was the only one who could tell. He thought Hermione and Ron was always going to be there for him, but they started dating at the end of his fourth year now he just fell's like an outcast.

"Harry, I know there's something wrong, is it Hermione and Ron, are they leaving you out? I've noticed they don't talk to you much anymore." He turned over to look at Ginny, she was so breath taking. He loved being near her, but Ron will never allowed it. Why did he have to like her!

"Ginny I'm f..." Just then the door burst open and Ron started to shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK, Harry get your hands away from my sister." All Harry could do was laugh at Ron he liked winding him up now. He could see Hermione behind him.

"Don't worry Ron, me and Ginny wasn't doing anything, she just came to speak to me, but let me guess you and Hermione wants' this room." He could see Hermione blushing.

"Well yes if you don't mind, Harry, and please keep your hands away from my sister." Ginny face was turning red with rage. HOW DARE HE!

"Come on Harry, let's go down stairs." She took hold of Harry's hand and dragged him from the room.

"How dare they!"

"It's ok Gin."

"No it's not ok Harry, your their best friend and every since they started dating, they longer want to hang around with you, it's not fair on you!" He pulled her in a hug to calm her down. At least she understood.

"I'm going for a walk, do you want to come?" He knew he shouldn't leave the house, but he needs to get out.

"Harry where not supposed to leave the house, there may be death eaters." He couldn't help but smile.

"Ginny, I don't care, and I guess I'll see you later then." Before she could say anything else he walked outside.

Once outside he went for a walk around the park, and found an empty swing, he liked to sit in the park. When he was younger this is all he did. Just sit here and wish for some magical world. Now he's in the magical world and he just wants it to go away. He hates living like this. Fighting a fight he didn't want to be in.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, but just as he was about to leave, a beautiful woman around the age of 30 came and sat next to him, she had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, his green eyes. Everyone says he has Lilly's but he didn't, he didn't even look like James either.

"Hello, what are you doing here all by yourself?" She has a beautiful voice, so soft, it sounded like music.

"Just wanted to get out." Michelle Riddle stared at the boy, he looked so much like Tom, but could he be her Harry, I mean he looks the age Harry should of been. She doesn't understand why she came back to England, every since her son went, Michelle has always been on the move, she couldn't bare to be near Tom. And here she is sitting in a park back in England talking to a boy that looks like him, I guess she just misses him.

"Can I ask what your name is?" This confused Harry didn't everyone know his name.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Michelle stared at him, she heard about the Potter's fate, and that their son lived but, she knew Lilly and James, and she knew that Lilly Evens could not have children.

"I know this is going to sound wired but can I ask when you was born?"

"31st July 1980, why?" Oh my god, Michelle could fell her heart pounding onto her chest could this be her baby, it must be he has the same eyes and everything.

"It doesn't matter; you better get back inside before it rains." And before Harry could say anything else, the woman disappeared.

_Please keep letting me know what you think of this story, good or bad but please don't be nasty about it XD. _


	3. Chapter 3 Stacy Clearstill

**Chapter 3 – Stacy Clearstill**

Michelle sat waiting in the leaky cauldron, waiting for Dumbledore to appear, Oh how she hated that man! But today she was not allowed to show that as she was posing to be someone else, called Stacy Clearstill. She was also applying to be the new muggle studies teacher, which she hated, but these things needed to be done, if she ever wants to find out if Harry Potter is her son.

"Good afternoon, Miss Clearstill." Dumbledore twinkling blue eyes meet her dark brown of Stacy Clearstill, and she felt him trying to get into her mind but she was no fool, so she made up a load of memories for him to see, she made out she was from a school in the USA called EastHall, and that she was muggle born.

"Mr Dumbledore, please sit."

"I'm please to hear, you wish to teach muggle studies, may i ask what made you apply for the job?"

"Well, you see I'm muggle born and even those I'm a witch i wanted to still be apart of the muggle world in some way, and teaching muggle studies will allow me to do so." Dumbledore couldn't be sure about Stacy Clearstill, her record was ___Extraordinary, but her voice sounded of one Michelle Malfoy, or know known as Michelle Riddle, Sister to that of Lucius Malfoy and wife of the Dark Lord. But then again she disappeared after i took her son away, she is believed to be dead. _

___The interview went on for about an hour, and soon Dumbledore decided that she can't be Michelle Riddle, as Stacy not only looks completely different but she act's different to. Stacy was completely on the order's side and had a similar look on life like he did. And Michelle well she might not agree on killing but, she still wouldn't think twice about Curcio you, people say she's more evil the Voldemort, as she knows there's more to life then death, Michelle has never killed someone in her life, but instead she just bought them to madness, she was a typical Malfoy, but she also has her own mind. However little did Dumbledore know that he was just about to let one of his greatest enemies enter his school. _

_"__I look forward to seeing you when school starts, good day Miss Clearstill, or should i say Prof. Clearstill." _

_"__Thank you so much, Mr Dumbledore, I look forward to this experience." Now she was in the school, next step is to get into the Order and find out about my son. Hopefully Tom won't try and kill him until i find out who he is. _

Lord Voldemort was pacing his eerier dark office, he was thinking about his wife, where has she been? Has she betrayed him! Was she dead! No she can't be dead I would know, but why did she have to go? Lord Voldemort got awoken from his thought's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter" Lucius Malfoy entered the room.

"My Lord." He bowed before coming closer, those he still keep his distance. How did Michelle get so close to him.

"Lucius, my old friend, during my time away have you heard anything from your sister." Lucius Malfoy was not surprised to hear him ask, after all Michelle was the only person who could wrap him around her fingers.

"Only once My lord, It was Draco's 5th birthday, and she turned up with a few presents for him, she didn't stay for long my lord, all she said was that i will properly never see her again, and if you ever rise again to tell you not harm Draco."

"Show me." But before Lucius could say yes, Lord Voldemort entered his mind.

_Flash back _

"_Michelle, your back." Michelle walked in Malfoy manner holding a few presents. _

"_Yes, but only to hello to Draco, You will properly never see me again Lucius, however i needed to come and say goodbye, i love you brother." A small five year old boy can walking into the room, he was so tall for a child of 5 years old, and looked just like Lucius. _

"_Why hello there, Draco, Happy birthday, I'm your aunty Michelle." Draco looked at Michelle before taking the present she handed to him and tearing of the wrapper._

"_Why are you going Michelle? When you left everyone didn't know what to do, even the Dark Lord was at a lose." _

"_Lucius, he will return, and when he does tell him not harm Draco, I love him like he was my own." Tears started to form in Michelle's loving green eyes. _

"_Why are you crying aunty Michelle, is it because i didn't say thank you." Draco came walking up to Michelle and wrapped his arms around her._

"_It's not because of you Draco, you be a good boy, and listen to what your mother and father tell you ok?" He just nodded and gave her a big hug. _

"_I know you miss him Michelle, but you can't live in the past, please come home you need your family it's been five years now." _

"_Brother please, I cannot live here, I cannot play happy families knowing I will never see my son again." _

"_Where will you go?" He knew there was no point in getting her to stay Michelle was never one to listen._

"_I don't know yet, I'm thinking India, plus it's not like I'm welcome here, if i stay I will properly end up in Azkaban" Lucius heart nearly broke when he looked into his sisters eyes, what once showed happiness, was now filled with lose and sadness. _

"_Please come back someday Shel, Goodbye." How his father would of killed him, if he knew that he was letting his sister leave. But this was the only way. Cissy is not going to be happy with him, she's being trying to get him to go and look for her, but he knew better, if Michelle didn't want to be found she won't be. After all she's a Metamorphmagus._

"_Goodbye my brother." She hugged Lucius and gave one last hug to Draco before she took of. _

_End of Flashback_

Lucius was laying on the floor panting.

"So it's all to do with our son, leave Lucius." He didn't need telling twice. Once Lucius left Tom made a promise to himself that he will not punish Michelle for leaving instead when she comes home they will have child, and search together to find Harry's kidnapper. And in Tom's mind Harry's Killer. Oh how they will pay.


	4. Chapter 4 Why can't I be in Slytherin

**Chapter 4 – Why can't I be in Slythrin?**

Harry sat on the train on his own, Ron and Hermione wanted to be alone together. He can't believe what they just did him; I guess 5th year is not going to be a fun year.

"Oh look, Potty all on his own." He didn't even hear anyone enter.

"Malfoy I'm not in the mood." He didn't even bother to look at Malfoy; he just sat there staring out the window.

"Well you see Potty all other places are full, so I need you to get out, so me and my mates can sit in here."

"I'm not stopping you sitting down; I'm just not leaving Malfoy." Harry couldn't help but start to fell hatred towards Ron and Hermione, how could they just leave him, and now he has to deal with Malfoy.

"Pansy, Blaise let's sit in here, and Potty why don't you go and find that mudblood friend of yours?" Pansy and Blaise entered the room and started to back Draco up.

"I don't want to know that mudblood slut anymore and her tramp of a boyfriend." Harry couldn't believe that he just said that, but that is the way his feeling towards them.

Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabine all was in shock at what Harry just said.

"Well it looks like Potter is seeing some sense." And for the rest of the train during Harry started to get along with the Slytherins.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry went and sat next to Ginny, And Hermione and Ron looked like they were going to punch him. After all they just saw him walk in with the Slytherins.

"What the hell Harry, why was you with Malfoy, and getting along with him?" Ron looked like he was going to explode. I wonder how far I could push him.

"Well you see Draco, Pansy and Blaise where with me on the train and we came to an understanding."

"And what will that be?" Hermione eyes meet Harry's in outrage.

"That they are a lot better then you two and that I wish I could of been sorted in to Slytherin." Harry watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Ron was trying so hard not to shout.

"How could you Harry, they bulled me, Hermione and you for the past four years." Harry started to smirk.

"Back then I was young and I didn't realise that making friends with a mudblood and a tramp was the worst thing I'll ever do." Ron could not longer help it but he started to shout.

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SIT WITH THEM, AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" the whole hall fell into silence and stared at Ron and Harry. But Harry just gave Ron a smirk before getting up and moving to where the slytherin's are.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco started at Harry for a second before moving over.

"Well Potter that was something." And the slytherins along with Harry started to laugh at Ron.

Sitting up the teachers Table, Michelle stared at Harry with pride. That should be where he should be sitting, that is the house where he belonged next to his cousin, and following in his true father's footsteps. Now all Michelle has to do is get Dumbledore to talk about Harry's real parents. After all he must be her son.

**_Sorry I took so long to update but life just like to get in the way lol, well i hope you like this chappie and i'll try and update as soon as i can, please let me know what you think as i might update faster, As you can see Harry is started to turn against people, and Michelle is now even closer to telling Harry the truth and getting rid of Dumledore, i have keep Jk Rowlings books 1-4 the same but from 5th year onwards it will be different. XD _**


	5. Chapter 5 Muggle Studies

Chapter 5 – Muggle Studies

Harry was walking to class with his new friends, Draco, Pansy and Blaize. It's been two weeks since Harry has spoken to Ron and Hermione, and he loved it, he no longer feels left out. He fits in with the slytherins, they understand him.

"Why do we have to take filthy subject? I don't wish to learn about tramps!" said Pansy, just then Hermione pushed past Pansy, knocking her straight into Harry.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, MUDBLOOD!" Harry's words brought tears to her Hermione's eyes as she ran towards the classroom.

"Thanks Harry, I can't believe a mud blood touched me." Harry just rolled his eyes and carried on walking towards muggle studies.

"Harry, why are we doing this subject again?" Whispered Draco as they were taking their seats at the back of the class.

"Dumbledork wants us to understand filth better, in hope we would see them as equals, so therefore everyone must now take this class." Just then Michelle walked in looking like Stacy Clearstill.

"Welcome everyone to Muggle Studies, I know some of you didn't want to take this class but don't worry, I'll try my hardest to make this class enjoyable for you."

"yeh right, like she can make this class anymore fun." Whispered Harry, which made Draco laugh.

"Harry, Draco is there something you would like to share with us?"

"No miss." Said Draco and Harry.

"Very well, as I was saying, this class well help you in many ways, as you will understand Muggle's allot better."

"like we want to understand then." Whispered Draco.

"Draco, Harry detection, my office tonight at 7pm."

"But Professor"

"Do you want to lose points as well?" Both boys went silent at this.

"In this subject, I will be teaching you Science, Maths and English which is what the muggle's study in their schools, You will gain muggle qualifications as well in this subject, which can came very useful in both muggle and the wizarding world, I will also be teaching you about the things that muggle people use. And for your end of year exam, you will have to live like a muggle for one week, to complete this course." Michelle looked around the class and started to notice how the slytherin's wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. _How do they wish to destroy muggle's if they don't learn about them, you should always learn about the enemy. Maybe I should go and take a trip to see my brother, that way he might be able to knock some sense into Draco! _

"Now can someone tell me what the think we would be learning when we are studying Science." Straight away Hermione's hand was waving in the air. But Michelle choose to ignore her and pick on the Slytherin's. _Tech them right for not listening to me, plus I don't want to give points to Gryffindor house. _

"Parkinson, explain to me what you think you will be learning in Science?" Pansy was shocked she was spoken to.

"But Miss, Granger has her hand up, why don't you ask her?"

"Because I'm asking you, Parkinson, now answer please." Pansy gave her a dirty look before thinking of an answer.

"I really don't know."

"I'm disappointing, I expected more from a Slytherin, Wealsey answer my question please." Ron started to stutter.

"I don't know Miss."

"Pity, 10 points from Gryffindor."

"But Miss you didn't take points from Parkinson." Michelle just ignored Ron and Hermione's waving hand.

"Potter please can you explain to me what you will learn in Science?"

"You learn many things in Science, such as periodic table which is about the worlds Elements; also there are many brunches of science such as chemistry, Biology and physics."

"Well done Harry, 10 points to Gryffindor, you're lucky to have Harry in your house Wealsey at least someone has opened a book." Harry smirked at Ron who was going red with anger; maybe Muggle studies won't be so bad.

The day went very slow for Michelle, she couldn't wait until 7pm, when she will get to talk to Harry and Draco, true she couldn't let them see who she really was, but she can get to know them better. But first she had to go and talk to Dumbledore. 

"Stacy, How was your first 2weeks gone?" Greeted Dumbledore, God she can't wait until the man is cold and dead.

"It's gone very well Albus, thank you, those some are not very into Muggle Studies."

"That's to be expected, Stacy I called you here today to ask how do you feel about Lord Voldemort?"

"I hate him, Albus; he has caused so much pain in this world, being Muggle born does not make you less of a human being!" Michelle stated to act like she was getting angry about everything Lord Voldemort has done, but really she cannot wait until Tom wins this war, after all Dumbledore's going to lose his choosing one this year, after all Harry is so much like Tom, she have no doubt that he will join his true father once he finds out.

"I'm happy to hear that, you find it horrible like we do, how would you feel about fighting against him and his death eater?"

"I would love to Dumbledore." _Am i finally going to join the order?_

"Well then, I would like to welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix." He got up and shock Michelle's hand.

"Thank you Albus, this is an Honour." _Stupid fool, you've just let one of your greatest enemies into your precious group. _

At the end of her meeting with Dumbledore, Michelle was skipping back to her classroom; her day just keeps getting better.

_**Sorry this Chapter took so long, I'll try and get the next one up faster. And it won't be long now until Harry finds out the truth about his family, the closer Michelle gets to Dumbledore the closer Harry get's to the truth. And can people leave me some ideas for this story, such as should i make Ginny dark or keep her good and make Harry confused at what side he should go on? Also if anyone has got any ideas where I could take my story please let me know because I'm starting to get writers block with it thank you XD x **_


	6. Chapter6 Detection with my son andnephew

**_Sorry it's taking me so long next chapter wont be to long as im already writting but first tell me what you think of this one. XD _****  
**

**Chapter 6 – Detection with my son and Nephew**

"Why the hell are we doing detection for?" Winged Draco has he and Harry made their way to Muggle studies.

"Don't ask me, I hate the class." Just then Ginny Wealsey walked around the corner, her red hair fell gently down her back and she was staring at her feet, which made her walk straight into Harry and Draco.

"Hello Harry, Malfoy. Sorry about that I didn't see you."

"Still talking to me then?" Said Harry.

"Why wouldn't I, My idiot of a brother and his Girlfriend was really out of order to you."

"Come on Harry, we need to get to detection." Said Draco has he starting to walk away.

"Bye Ginny" Ginny was about to say something but Harry started to run after Draco.

"Why are you talking to the blood traitor still?" Asked Draco.

"Ginny's alright, she's different from her family."

"Unlikely, she's still a Wealsey, well we better get to Detention."

When Harry and Draco enter the classroom, they found Prof. ClearStill sitting behind her desk.

"Hello, please take a seat." She pointed to two seats in front of her desk. Once Harry and Draco where seated, Michelle stopped writing and she stared at both the boys.

"I guess you know why you are here, I do not like it when people talk in my class. However I don't really want to punish you too badly so I thought we could just talk."

"What do you wish to talk about, Professor?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know, Draco how's your father and mother?"

"There fine, Do you know my parents?"

"Yes, I know them very well, however I've not seen them in many years, I might pop in and see them soon however." Draco looked shocked at this his parents are pure, why would his parents talk to the filthy blood traitor.

"I'll let father you know you are playing to visit then."

"Don't bother, I would love to surprise him, I will properly floo over later."

"If you were a friend of my family then you should be well aware..." Michelle cut across him before he could carry on.

"I'm well aware you can only floo into the manor, if you're a malfoy or if the person who is leader of the malfoy family allows you to, therefore I will not have a problem getting in." Draco just looked away at her words in pure discuss.

"Very well then, I'm sure you will be welcome with open arms then." Said Draco.

"Oh I'm sure they will be very happy to see me."

"Sooo... Prof. ClearStill what else would you like to talk about? Unless you would like us to leave so you can go and see the Malfoy family." Asked Harry.

"No you can stay, why don't you tell me about your life harry?"

After about an hour, where Michelle asked them about their lives and studies, they were allowed to leave.

"I wonder why, she wanted to know all of that?" Asked Harry before they would split up and go to their own common rooms.

"Got no idea, I might write to my parents and find out how she knows them. And to find out why they would let her of all people be able to floo into my house!"

"Alright, let me know, I'll see you later Draco."

Back in the muggle studies classroom, Michelle sat and wonder how could Tom not realise he was his son, after seeing him so many times. Well I guess it's time I go and see my brother. She walked into her fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." Before been whisked away. If anyone else tried to floo to the manor they would be thrown back out of the fireplace with some rather nasty burns that can send someone into st mongos for weeks.

She hit the floor of the manor very hard, and stood up to see she landed in the living room. It looks the same since she last left the place. With a small wave of her wand, her looks came back. She started walking through the manor. Trying to find them, when she heard people talking from the dining room.

Voldemort sat at the top end of the table, looking at his followers, the fouls can't do anything right.

"My lord..." But Lucius words where cut short as Michelle entered the room. She looked around the room not saying a word her eyes meet Voldemorts red ones. If she knew he was here she would not of came.

"So... your having a death eater meeting, I see." For the first time in many years. Voldemort could not say a word.

"Michelle, you have come back." Lucius stared at his little sister. He could not believe she has returned he thought he would never see her again.

"Yes, after travelling the world, I came home, I have been in England for the past four months now." She spoke to Lucius but her eyes never life Voldemorts.

"Everyone leave now." Lucius and the other death eaters left without a word, However Michelle never moved, nor did her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 HE IS YOUR SON!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but life has been really busy lately, and now I'm proud 2 say that I'm going 2 be a mum soon, Can't wait! Anyways here's chapter 7 please review I will not update untill I get at least 5. Also i'm finding that my mind is going a bit blank for this story so please can you give me some ideas on where i could take this, i'm thinking about dropping it, or if anyone wishes to take it up let me know and i'll think about it XD x Chapter 7 – He is your son

"Where have you been?" He's voice was calm, but she knew to well, he was not calm he was ready to curse her.

"I have been travelling i needed to leave, i guess the rebirth have not been good to you." A small smile played on Lord Voldemorts lips before he flicked he's wand and he's hair started to grow, he looked like a 40 year old Tom Riddle, and he was very good looking for he's age.

"If you look like that, why do you go around looking like a snake?"

"I find that it brings more fear for me to look like that. Now why did you leave?" Asked Voldemort.

"I left because of our son, I believed him to be dead so therefore i needed to get away."

"What do you mean believe to be dead, michelle he is gone."

"You are an IDOIT! Are son is not dead i have meet him!" If anyone else called Tom an Idoit he would have them on the floor begging for death.

"Who is he then?"

"Harry Potter, i can't believe you didn't notice. The Potters could not have children, and no spell can pass the gift of talking to snakes through it, even if he does hold a piece of your soul, which i may add can only happen if the person shares the same blood. Don't you know anything!"

Voldemort did not move or say anything, all the kept going through is mind was that he has been trying to kill he's heir, the heir he and his wife needed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tom, and I believe he's changing he has become friends with Draco and has left the mudblood and the weasely boy. He is very much like you."

"If he is my son how did he end up in Gryffindor?" Voldemort was pacing the room now.

"He believed that he was the mudblood's child and from what i heard that hat wanted to place him in slythrin but at the time he wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Show me." Michelle nodded and opened up her mind so that Voldemort could see what happened in detection.

"_so Harry how did you end up in Gryffindor?" Ask Michelle._

"_The sorting hat placed me into it as i wanted to be in that house, but it actally wanted me to into slythrin." _

"_I don't think i need to ask you Draco into why you was placed into Slythrin all Malfoys and Black where in that house, Your parents must be proud." _

Before Draco could answer Voldemort pulled out of her mind.

"Bring the Malfoys to me, i'm sure you want to say hi aswell. However give me half an hour before brining them i need time to think."

"Very well then, by the way Tom, Dumbledore has employed me in the school as the muggle studies teacher, oh and the stupid fool has placed me into the order, I am your new spy, and the muggle loving fool doesn't even know it's me, he thinks I'm stacy ClearStill." Michelle just laughed as she walked out of the door. And Voldemort to could not help but smile. He's wife is a very clever woman and will help him greatly to take over the world and so will he's new found son.


End file.
